gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Police Rancher
|wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = policeold1 |handlingname = POLICEOLD |textlabelname = POLICEO1 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_SnowCop_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = North Yankton - 100% |engineacceleration = suv_2_us_v8 |exhaustacceleration = suv_2_us_v8 |idle = suv_2_us_v8 |deceleration = suv_2_us_v8 |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Police Rancher is a four-door law enforcement SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Police Rancher is based on the , but with a boxier design. Its front end could be based on a or . It also shares some styling (front and rear fascias) with the , albeit being considerably larger. The Police Rancher is the police version of the Rancher XL, used by the North Yankton State Patrol. The car features an all-white color with gold and blue stripes down the side, "STATE PATROL" on the fenders and the police emblem emblazoned on the front doors. "Trooper of the year 1951" markings can be seen on the rear portions. The vehicle sports a unique light bar bearing six emergency lights and two antenna on the roof. It is covered in snow in the upper surfaces, bumpers and windows, and appears to have a worn texturing on its front trimmings (albeit having a relatively clean engine bay). The vehicle also features chains on its tires for better grip on snowy and icy streets. Unlike the Rancher XL, the Police Rancher does not feature a defroster rear window. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Although normally unobtainable in-game, testing the Police Rancher out through the use of savegame editing or trainers reveals that the Police Rancher's performance is a sort of 'hybrid' between the normal Rancher XL and the game's numerous police vehicles. Despite being an off-road vehicle, the Police Rancher is surprisingly nimble. Most of its properties are shared with that of the normal Rancher XL, sporting an inline-4 engine with an all-wheel drivetrain (30-70, front to rear). The engine's noise is unique compared to the standard Rancher XL, which is similar to SUVs like the Granger or the Baller. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery PoliceRancher-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Police Rancher on Rockstar Games Social Club. PoliceRancher-GTAV-Front.png|The Police Rancher in the orignal version. (rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It appears in the Prologue, where the NYSP use it to transport police units to the Ludendorff bank during the heist. Only a couple of them are seen during the shootout. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Crashing into walls will cause the lightbar on the roof to detach. The same thing also happens with the Police Roadcruiser. See Also *Ranger - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent. *Rancher XL - Civilian model. *Police Roadcruiser - Another vehicle used by the North Yankton State Patrol. Navigation }}de:Polizei-Rancher (V) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:SUVs Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles